


everything was blue

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Au where light can see the color of people's auras, Blue for l, Depressed Light, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Kidnapping, M/M, Probably going to be fluffy, Red for light, Self-imposed soulmate, Sort of Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU, Suicidal Thoughts, This is just me thinkinf about the coloring of all the characters, and so on - Freeform, if that makes sense, no kira, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: The strange man in the coffee shop is drowning in shades of blue.





	everything was blue

   Ever since Light was born he'd been able to see the bright colors clinging to peoples skin. His mother was a pale pink, like the petals of a sakura blossom. His father is dark brown, like the bark of a tree. He thinks it makes his father seem very strong and dependable. Sayu was born with shades of pale green, like fresh grass in spring. Then there's him, dripping in dark red, like an ever growing stain. It scares him, because he is just seven years old. He does not understand such concepts as fate or destiny or anything of that sort. 

   He grows fearing himself, closing his eyes when he looks in the mirror. It does not matter to him that the girls at school think he looks like a god, with his perfectly sculpted face and his lean frame. It doesn't matter that they think he is beautiful because of his honey stained eyes and neat brown hair. It doesn't matter to him, because all he sees is a smear.

   When he's seventeen years old he considers "falling" from a bridge. 

   This is also when people begin disappearing without a trace. He half listens when the news reporter says that L, the greatest detective in the world, has been put in charge of the case.

   He's graduating from high school in a week when he meets him. He stops at a coffee shop popular among his peers. He's looking around at the other patrons when he sees a smear. His eyes focus on the strange man drowning in shades of blue. He's crouched on the balls of his feet, his cup of coffee held strangely. There's a mildly concerning pile of sugar wrappers balled up on the table.

   When he orders his coffee he considers talking to the man. He sits at the closest table he can get to without outright sliding into the booth with him. There's something about the man that he can't quite put his finger on. 

   He hasn't realized how obsessively he'd been staring until the man coughs. His eyes clear to see dark eyes staring unto his own, an amused smile on the other's face. He flushes, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

   The man reaches his hand out for him to shake, "My name is Ryuzaki, what about you?" He grins, taking the hand in his own, "My name is Light Yagami. I'm sorry for staring like that," he's embarrassed but he thinks it might be okay. 

   Ryuzaki moves his food over and they talk for so long that their coffee is cold and they have to reorder. He gives the man his phone number.

   That night he dreams of a sea of blue. When he looks down at his hand they've changed to a dark purple.

   They talk more for the next two months, Light finds himself thinking about Ryuzaki when he's gone. He realizes he's stopped dreaming about train tracks.

   It's his first day of college and he's going to the bus station after meeting Ryuzaki for coffee when it happens.

   He's walking past an alleyway when a hand grabs him by the sleeve of the the navy blue sweated he'd been wearing. (He's started wearing much more blue since meeting Ryuzaki. His affection for the color growing at the same constant speed as his affection for Ryuzaki had)

   A hand claps over his mouth and he's tugged deeper into the alley, despite his flailing limbs. The hand is switched with a towel soaked in chloroform, and as he blacks out he thinks absently that he should have taken self defense classes at some point in his life.

    He wakes to the feeling of hands tugging art his clothing. His upper half is undressed and he shivers, when he attempts to move his arms to cover his chest, he finds that he can't move. He whimpers and the hands stop, resting lightly on the front of his pants, "Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake hmm?" His eyes open slowly, but the room is dark and it doesn't help that the mans colors are a deep shadowy gray. 

   His throat is dry but he manages to croak out a dry, pitiful, "Why?" 

   The man leans back, taking his shadows with him, and he begins speaking, "You'll be dead by the end of the night, so i might as well humor you, hmm? He laughs and a chill goes down Light's spine, "It started when I was younger. My parents were always pushing me to be this perfect person, they wanted me to be so much more than I was. After consistently disappointing they turned to my brother. He flourished under their attention,he was handsome, intelligent, charismatic. Everyone loved him and though I was the older brother I still stumbled in his shadow. When he was twenty three he was engaged to get married to my best friend from high school. The night before his wedding, I killed him."

   He grins, and through the shadows you can see his teeth. Your fingers twitch, and you hope he doesn't notice.  "Of course I played the worried brother, out of every failure, my one achievement was my acting ability. When the police asked me when the last time I had seen my brother was, I told them that I hadn't seen him since he had announced his engagement. They left, not even knowing that my brothers cooling body was just there in the bathroom." His voice lowered, and a hand rose to caress Light's face. "It escalated from there, and soon I was taking pretty boys and girls like you left and right, no one's ever suspected, and nobody ever will."

   He gulped, "What are you going to do to me? What did you do to the others?"

   The man chuckled, sending a chill down Light's bones. "I'll do to you exactly what I did to the others. I'll have my fun first," his hand slid into the belt loops of Light's pants. "And then I'l wash you up real nice, and obviously I'll kill you. Then..." He paused, his head moving down to whisper in Light's ear. He was close enough that light could smell the scent of cigarettes coming off the man's body. "Then, I'll carve up your pretty body, and I'll gobble you right up" His eyes widened, and he struggled to regain movement. The hands move back to his pants, undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. Hot tears rolled past his eye as he clenched them shut, one of his captor's hands moved to wipe away a tear as a thick sob tore from his throat, "Shhhh, don't worry I'll be gentle." 

   Right as his pants are pulled down, the door is kicked in. They both turn to look at the door, Light sees the blue and the brown before he realizes it's Ryuzaki, his father stood beside him. "Ryuzaki!," he croaks. Ryuzaki grins but it's not-it feels different this time. All of Ryuzaki's smiles before had hinted at a secrecy he'd been unwilling to share with Light, but this, this was the first real smile Light had ever seen from Ryuzaki. It's simultaneously strange and refreshing to see Ryuzaki with his father. The man crouched above him is panicking, his hands waving frantically, "How did you find me?!" 

   Ryuzaki steps forward the smile is gone, "Akio Kobayashi, my name is L." Something in his stomach drops, it leaves him feeling cold, empty. "I compiled a list of all of your victims, and they all shared similar features and personalities. Brown hair, brown eyes, attractive, intelligent, special some might say. The proverbial golden apples of the family. I also noted where most were abducted from, most disappeared from the Kanto Region, though some were taken from the Chubu region. This led me to believe that our kidnapper lived in one of those areas. I had police quietly shadow certain individuals, with their parents having been previously informed. However, I took special interest in one Light Yagami, or to be more clear, the boy underneath you." He gulps as the man looks down at him, "I had a feeling he would be your next victim, so I befriended him, and this evening I placed a tracker in his coffee. When you snatched him from the street, you led us straight to you." The man above him chuckled darkly, "How can you prove I took all the others? You have no evidence." L smiled, and this one was different, it looked like victory. 

   Normally, you would be correct, but I also placed a recording device on Light's shirt. Everything you said tonight is now a recording in the hands of someone I trust. Face it, you're caught." Akio's breathing was fast with fear, and, quick as a viper his hand wrapped around Light's throat. He choked as the hands tightened, "Let me go or I'll kill him, I won't hesitate!" The hands around his neck and Light's vision darkened. There's a shot and the last thing Light sees before he blacks out is Ryuzaki's face.

   When he wakes up, he hears the steady beeping of a machine. He opens his eyes to a white ceiling and looks around him as much as he can without moving his head. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a smear of blue, he winces when he shifts his head over. His throat feels sore, and he idly remembers that there was shadowy gray hands once wrapped around his throat. He clenches his hand, and frowns when it won't close completely. His eyes flicker down to see shades of purple where L has his hand closed in his. In that moment he thinks of soul mates. He thinks of the idea that there is one person out there that is considered to be your perfect other half. He doesn't know much but he thinks if he had a choice, he would choose L every time.

   "L!" it comes out as a painful whisper, but L still begins stirring nonetheless. 

   L sits up, and his smile is the most beautiful thing Light has seen, but it's not enough to smother the questions boiling inside of his head. "L..was it..was any of it-" he pauses, a cough choking it's way out of his throat, L releases his hand to help him sit up and drink some water. His throat now significantly less dry, he continues, "Was any of this between you and me...real?" L sits back on his haunches his shoulders hunched. He absently nibbles on his thumbnail before he begins speaking, "At the beginning you were just a potential victim." Light winces, looking away for a moment while L pauses, as if organizing his words. Light's noticed before, how careful L is with his words, with how he phrases his sentences.He'd always thought it vaguely endearing. Now it just makes him upset. "But then I got to know you, and we became...friends. So in response to your question, I, personally, would say our friendship was real."

   With that L stops speaking, but Light still has so many questions. He stares at L, and he thinks about kissing him. He wonders what it would feel like, what it would taste like. Suddenly kissing L is all he can think about and he's moving before he can stop himself. L is unresponsive at first, but soon kisses him back. It takes a turn for the worst when L rests his hand on Light's cheek. He flinches because, just for a moment he'd been back in Akio's house, unable to move, trapped, and he doesn't realize he's hyperventilating until he feels L's hand on his. He eyes flicker down to L's blue hands and he's calm once more. "I.." he pauses, unsure how to explain, "I'm okay, I think, just, maybe don't touch my face?" L still looks mildly concerned, but he doesn't object when Light kisses him.

   Light jerks away when he hears startled coughing coming form the door, he sees brown and he thinks he'll never be able to get over the expression of flabbergasted shock on his father's face. When he looks back down at his hands he thinks he doesn't quite mind his smear so much anymore.

   He knows he isn't okay right now, and that there's still so many things he needs to do and learn. However, his eyes flicker over to L, who is honest to God  _laughing,_ he thinks with this man at his side he just might make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to write a full length version of this au. I also really didn't like how i ended this. It felt really cheesy but ehh I'll get over it.  
> 


End file.
